A laser beam generating device is commonly used in the construction industry for alignment and measurement of construction layouts. A conventional laser beam generating device generates multiple light beams using an optical system. The optical system may include a light source which generates a light beam and a beamsplitter for splitting the light beam into multiple beams. The beams are typically orthogonal to another beam and/or directed in a direction opposite to another beam.
In an effort to employ a minimal number of components, an optical system for a laser light generating device may include a specialized beamsplitter. For example, the specialized beamsplitter may include multiple pieces which are joined together for generating five orthogonal light beams from a single light source. Although the laser light generating device may employ a minimal number of components for the optical system, the complexity of such an optical system and specialized beamsplitter may result in a bulky and expensive laser beam generating device.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.